You're The Only One
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: When Bo's wife returns home, he realizes just how much she is his life. Please R&R. This is for a fanfic challenge.
1. Underneath Your Clothes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dukes or anything that has to do with the Dukes of Hazzard.

This chapter is based on the song Underneath Your Clothes by Shakira.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When the friends are gone  
When the party's over  
We will still belong to each other_

Bo knew from the moment he met Christine that she was the girl he wanted to marry, and here they now were, Mr. and Mrs. Bo Duke.

The wedding itself was very nice but Bo couldn't wait for it to be over. Sure it was supposed to be his happiest day ever, and it was, but he just really wanted to be alone with his bride. So after the wedding they stayed at the Hazzard hotel so they could finally have privacy.

It was their first night together, not that it was Bo's idea. Sure he had always hoped they would be together before they got married, but Christine told him that she wanted to wait until marriage. Sure he had been with girls before her, but he really loved and respected her and so he respected her wishes as well.

The next day they were on their way to Hawaii where they would be spending a week on a honeymoon. That whole week was just so romantic and neither of them wanted it to end, but of course it had to at some point.

The day the two of them returned home, they were staying at the Duke farm until the house Bo and Luke were building was finished, Christine got a call from her job.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Bo asked coming into the house.

"That was my job. Bo they want me to fly to New York for a week. I leave in two days."

"What…but no you can't? I mean we just got married."

"Bo if I don't go on this business trip I lose my job."

"So don't go then, we don't need the money that much."

"Yes we do Bo. The money you get on the farm alone is not going to support us."

"But we'll just make it. I mean look Uncle Jesse did it all this time and all we had was Daisy's tip money to live with."

"Bo that's just it though, we're married now. And living on our own. We can't just depend on your uncle anymore. It's time we do stuff for ourselves. And I get a good amount with this job; I can't afford to lose it."

"But I don't want you leaving now."

"Bo it's not up to me though."

"You could say no to you boss."

"You just don't get it Bo do you? I can't just say no to him. I say no and then he says good-bye to me and within months we're broke."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the end, Christine ended up going to New York for the business trip. Everyone in the Duke family knew that Bo was upset, but he was determined not to let it bother him.

Luke would see him at the Boar's Nest every night. And although Luke was there trying to enjoy himself on dates, he always felt like he had to keep an eye on his cousin. He knew Bo really loved Christine, but the way he was feeling right now, he was afraid Bo would do something that he would later regret.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review if you want more chapters. The next chapter is going to be based on the song Incomplete by Backstreet Boys. If anyone has any ideas of what should happen in the next chapter…please let me know. The more reviews I get, the quicker they'll be a new chapter. Thanks….


	2. Incomplete

This is based on the song: Incomplete

---------------------------------------------

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is, incomplete_

Luke went up over to Bo who was sitting at the bar, "Bo maybe I should take you home. You've had enough to drink."

"Luke I'm fine don't worry about it."

"Bo I don't want you to end up doing something you'll late regret."

"Like….say cheating on my wife? Luke how could you even think I would do that?"

"Cause you're not in your right state of mind."

"I may have had a fight with her, but I am perfectly fine I don't need her to be here with me every second."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Bo had a hard time sleeping, and not just because he drank so much. He felt horrible about the fight he had with Christine, and he felt even worse because she left with him being angry at her. He tried to sleep but it was no use. He kept looking at the spot on the bed next to him and felt all alone.

He then heard the phone and he ran to answer it, hoping it was Christine. "Hello?" Bo said hoping it was her voice he heard next.

"Bo it's me," Christine said.

"Christine…look I'm sorry I was mad at you, but I miss you so much."

"Bo I miss you too. Look I'm coming home tomorrow, I can't stand being away from you this long."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: You know what to do….review if you want chapters.


	3. Drowning

Chapter is based on the song: Drowning

-----------------------------------------------

_I can't imagine life  
Without your love_

Christine couldn't believe the surprise when she got home. Bo had a whole romantic evening planned for them. "Bo did you really miss me that much?" she said breaking away from his kiss.

He smiled and nodded, "Don't talk, just let me hold you," he said bringing her over to the couch and cuddling with her. And Christine didn't want to move either, it had been weeks since she been with Bo and she loved the feeling of being in his arms. "Bo I love you."

"I love you more than you could ever know."

"So what did you do while I was away?" she asked.

"Honestly….I was a mess. I was at the Boar's Nest almost every night and well was drunk mostly every night as well. Luke was the one who helped me see that I was doing all that all cause I missed you."

"Bo I'm so sorry I left. Look if it means that I'll have to be leaving like that, I'll quit the job."

"No don't. Look next time you have to go away, I'll come with you. I just couldn't then cause I was finishing the house with Luke. But now that that's all done I can go with you. And it can be just us on a romantic vacation," Bo smiled.

"I don't know Bo, I may just never want to leave your arms to even go to work," she smiled and kissed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review if you want more chapters….


End file.
